


Taking Pains

by counteragent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, F/M, Knifeplay, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/pseuds/counteragent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man had Sam Winchester's face, but apparently not his balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166191) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki). 



> Remix of elliemurasaki's "Taking Care" as part of bessemerprocess's Reverse Remix, The Comment Edition. (Where you volunteer to to remix other people's fic and they get to pick the fic. The remix must fit into a single comment box.)
> 
> French Mistake Universe. Ruby/Jared (could be considered Ruby/Jared/Gen)  
> Warning(!!) for the non-con implied by demon possession of a living host and the dub-con implied by mistaken identity. Also mild knife and blood play.

“Gen, what…? I don’t…” The man had Sam Winchester’s face but apparently not his balls. Ruby fought the urge to roll her eyes as she tightened the rope around his wrist. Uriel had not only trapped her in a world with no obvious strategic value; it wasn’t any fun either. Ruby hoped Lucifer burst Uriel like rotting fruit. After he retrieved her from this forced vacation into eternal rule by his side, of course.

At least her host was familiar here, even if she did come pre-stuffed with a soul. No matter. Ruby liked that better anyway. Ruby had slipped past Genevieve’s No Vacancy sign with a smile.

“Shh, baby. It’s OK, hon. Please, I just wanna do this.” Ruby leaned over where Jared was spread-eagled on the bed, his long tan limbs nearly orange against the white duvet. Ruby had removed his boxers before securing his legs but left his undershirt on. Its soft gray cotton obscured his form and made him look younger than he was. She kissed his cheek sweetly while she gave the rope one last tug. “We did it your way last weekend, remember?”

At Jared’s confused glance, she moved her lips to his mouth, licking slowly between his lips and bringing her leg over to straddle his waist. She sat up and ground her ass against his dick. It was only half-hard, but the satin of her host’s underwear created a warm friction. Jared responded; his dick hardened and his face took on an inward, vacant look as his dick starved his brain of blood.

“Yeah, that’s it,” she said, and she lifted her hands to her bra, cupping her host’s breasts through the lace. Ruby’s hips kept up their grinding rhythm as she circled the nipples with her thumbs. They flooded with color, becoming pinker in delicious irritation. She tipped her head back and moaned, her cunt getting wet without conscious control. Ruby missed women. The best part about fucking a man in a living woman’s body was she got to fuck both of them.

Jared was starting to lose it, his hands twitching against the ropes and his breath speeding up. His eyes were slitted, and Ruby figured he was close. Ruby knew just how to slow him down.

She twisted to pick up the large chef’s knife she’d stashed at the foot of the bed. She would have preferred something serrated, but at least it was sharp. Jared stilled immediately, his eyes flying open.

“Gen, what the hell? Are you serious?”

“Trust me, baby. You’ll love it.” Ruby carefully slipped the knife down into her underwear, the flat of the blade cool against her skin. Jared was tense but he was still hard, which was something. Ruby looked him in the eyes and smiled with the tip of her tongue between her teeth. She rotated the knife edge out and cut through the fabric with one smooth stroke.

Still holding the knife in one hand, Ruby pushed the remains of her host’s underwear aside and sank down on Jared’s cock. She kept eye contact, watching his pupils dilate as his mouth went slack.

“Oh, god,” Jared moaned. “Oh, fuck.”

Ruby raised her hips and sank back down, once, twice. Another flick of the knife and her bra sprang open, freeing her host’s breasts to sway as she worked herself up and down Jared’s dick.

“Gen, Gen, I’m gonna…” Jared panted as Ruby sank down again.

“Don’t,” she whispered. She leaned forward, knife in hand, and slid the flat of the blade beneath his T-shirt. She smiled as his fear and arousal surged together, flushing his face with blood and sweat. She drew the knife slowly up his chest, holding the bottom of his T-shirt as she cut it away.

Ruby reached the spot where Sam’s tattoo was, and with a final slash, she nicked Jared’s unmarked skin right there and sliced off the rest of the shirt.

“Ah, ah,” Jared said, a sound of pain and something else.

“Shhh,” she soothed, dropping the knife to the side of the bed and leaning forward to kiss him, deep. “I’m sorry.” She wasn’t; even Jared could tell. Ruby braced herself and began to move above him again in a steady rhythm.

Jared gave in, the tension in his body directed toward meeting her thrusts, shoving himself as deep as his bonds would let him. Blood welled slowly from the shallow cut above his heart, forming a thick bead that rolled down his straining chest. Her hair puddled on his chest as she lowered her mouth to the wound. She sucked hard, the metallic taste of his blood spilling over her tongue, sweet in its human purity.

Ruby imagined taking every piece of this man’s innocence through cuts in his veins. Imagined snapping his mortal neck with her host’s tiny hands. Or taking him in possession and fucking Gen with his dick. Gen might even learn to like it after a while. Ruby came in a rush, and she let her host feel it as her cunt clenched in its release. Jared cried out, coming with a final thrust and shuddering through the aftershocks.

Ruby laid her host’s head on Jared’s chest.

Sure, there were other, more straightforward ways to find out if Jared had any of Sam’s demon blood, any of his potential. But in a world this boring, a demon had to make her own fun.


End file.
